Together
by athena15
Summary: Hermione has just discovered that she will be head girl..and with Malfoy!(But she doesn't find that out until later).Hermione has a diary and Malfoy has a journal..what happens when Malfoy finds her diary in her room?
1. Default Chapter

summary: Hermione has just discovered that she will be head girl with her least favourite person in the world..Malfoy. This is extremely hard for her as she hates him and already has a boyfriend (Ron). But Malfoy _does_ have feelings for her, he just hides them by being mean to her. Hermione has a diary and Malfoy has a journal..but what happens when Malfoy sneaks into her room when she's with Ron and finds her diary?

**disclaimer:** Isn't it obvious.I'm not J.K Rowling! I don't even live anywhere near England. But of course I own the plot-but not the part about Malfoy and Hermione being heads together..that's already been done before-I just thought it would be cool to have that as part of my own story...hope you like it!

_August 28_

_Oh my God, can you believe it!?!? I actually got a letter for head girl!! I'm so excited! But I don't know who the head boy is. Too bad it's not Ron..or Harry.But you can't have two Gryffindors for heads, right?I just hope it's not Malfoy, the dumb ass. _

_Ron and I got together at the end of last year! I'm so happy.Finally!It's been forever..I was nervous-I mean really nervous-about telling Ron how I felt.That's why I never did it in fourth,fifth,or sixth year..being best friends with him was good enough at the time for me..but Ron came and asked me out first!! We're going out for dinner together, just the two of us, for congratulating me on getting to be head girl. I love Ron, he's one of the sweetest guys I've ever known..and Harry is too, but in the friendly way. Ron is sweet to me in the other way. _

_I'll tell you how Ron and I got together...it won't leave my head..maybe I just have to write it down somewhere. Well, at the end of last year, when we were getting off the train from the ride, Ron and I said goodbye to Harry, and he left, and then Ron took me somewhere where we weren't visible to his family, and he told me how he felt about me!! I was so happy but confused..why would he wait that long? He could've done that years before! But I'm glad I waited, because if he did, then Ron and I might've broken up long before this. I've never felt this happy before._

_Sorry, I'm starting to become mushy and romantic by myself, isn't that sad? Sometimes when I'm writing in my diary I start to do that when I'm writing about Ron. _

_Well, I've got to go, Ron and Harry are waiting for me downstairs. Bye!-Hermione_

Hermione and Ron were out on their dinner together at Diagon Alley. They went to a Greek restaurant. "I'm so happy for you,"Ron said, "you really deserve it, you know. You've worked hard all these years at Hogwarts." Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks,"she said, "I'm glad to be head girl. I keep thinking about the head boy, I'm curious to find out who he is."Ron nodded. "Let's just hope it's not Malfoy,"he said. "I know,"Hermione agreed, "what did Malfoy do to deserve to become a prefect, anyway?"Ron agreed. "He didn't do a single thing in my eyes,"he said. "Mine too,"Hermione agreed. They continued to eat and talk. "I wonder how Harry feels about us being together,"Hermione said, "I hope he doesn't feel too left out."

"We'll try not to make him feel left out,"Ron said, "he's our best mate."Hermione agreed. After their dinner, Ron and Hermione flooed back to the Burrow. "Thanks,"Hermione said, "that was really nice."Ron nodded. "I'm glad you had fun,"he said, and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to kiss her. A few minutes later, they met Harry, who was talking to Ginny in the dining room. They seemed so engaged in it that they didn't even look up as Ron and Hermione came in.

"Hi,"Hermione said, and Ginny and Harry looked at them. "Oh, hi,"Ginny said, "Sorry, we were having a good conversation."

"We noticed,"Ron said. "What are you talking about?"  
"School and quidditch,"Ginny said, "Mostly quidditch, of course."  
"Yup,"Harry said. "How was your date?"  
"It was a lot of fun,"Hermione answered. "What did you do when we were gone?"  
"We talked,"Harry said.

"That whole time?"Ron said, his eyebrows raised. "No,"Ginny said, "I was doing some homework."

"What homework?"Ron asked, "when we were fifteen, we didn't have summer assignments or anything."

"It's from Snape,"Ginny answered, "of course."

"Well, that explains it,"Ron said. The four of them hung out until it was time for bed. "Want to sleep with me tonight?"Ron asked Hermione in private. "No thanks,"she said. "Aw, why not?"Ron asked. "Because it's risky,"Hermione answered, "I'm not doing it with you."Ron shook his head. "I never meant it like that,"he said. "I meant it like just lying beside each other until we fall asleep."

"But we won't be able to wake up or anything after that,"Hermione said. "I'm sorry, Ron."Ron sighed. "No problem,"he said.

_Later-_

_I'm back from my dinner with Ron. It was so much fun! We talked a lot. When we came home, Ginny and Harry were so deep in their conversation that they didn't even notice Ron and me walk in! I think there's something going on between those two. Goodnight-Hermione. _

**(hope you like this! Review, please!)**


	2. Malfoy

**Hey-thanks to the people who reviewed!Here's chapter 2..**

Chapter 2-school

Hermione,Harry,and the rest of the Weasleys woke up to go to Hogwarts."Finally,"Hermione said as she got out of bed. "Morning Ginny,"she said. "Morning,"Ginny said. Hermione got changed, put on a bit of eye make up, and went downstairs to meet her friends.

"Good morning,"Ron said, and gave her a kiss. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good,thanks,"Hermione said, and wrapped her arms around him. "Well,shall we go to the dining room?"Ron asked, and she nodded.

Meanwhile...

Ginny was still in her room, getting ready.She wanted Harry to notice her again, so she put on shimmery pale blue eye shadow and lip gloss that smelled like strawberries.She put on her school robes and went downstairs. On the way, she met Harry, who was also going downstairs. "Hey,"Harry said. "Hi,"Ginny said. Harry noticed Ginny's eyes.Her eye shadow looked extremely pretty with her blue eyes. Ginny was feeling a little shy, so they didn't say much, but they went down together.

They finally all arrived at the Hogwarts express, and the students said goodbye to Mr.and Mrs.Weasley and boarded the train. "Finally!"Hermione said. "It'll be so good to be back!"Ron shrugged. "Well yeah,"he said, "I like the place, but I'm not looking forward to all the work we're going to have to do."Hermione frowned at him. "Ron, this is our last year at Hogwarts.We've got to make the best of this!"Ron sighed."Guess you're right,"he said. "I can't believe it's actually our last year,"Harry said. "I know,"Hermione agreed.

They found an empty compartment, and sat down inside. A few minutes later,the door suddenly slid open. Hermione sighed in annoyance. "Do you ALWAYS have to do that?"She asked. "It's really annoying!"Standing in the entrance was Malfoy and his two friends. "That's mainly why I do it,"he said,grinning. His eyes fell on the badge on Hermione's robes. "Not you!"He said. "Shit!"Hermione looked at the badge on Malfoy's robes...beside his house badge was..the head boy badge!Hermione could NOT believe it. "What the hell did YOU do to deserve head boy?"She demanded. "For your information, Granger,"Malfoy said in an I'm-better-than-you tone of voice, "_I _am the best in my house and year."Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever,"she said. "I can't believe I have to share a DORM with you!"  
"WHAT?"Ron said. "Hermione, you're not staying in Gryffindor tower??"  
"Don't worry Ron, I won't always be in the head tower,"Hermione said, "of course I'll come and visit you a lot."

"We're not just sharing a dorm, mudblood, we're sharing a fricken tower,"Malfoy said, making a face. "Shut up!"Ron said, and stood up. "Don't you dare call my girlfriend a mudblood!"Malfoy stared at him. " 'Girlfriend'?"He repeated. "Don't tell me you've gotten together with a mudblood."Ron glared furiously at him. "I love her,"he said, "and you are NOT going to insult her!!"Hermione grabbed his arm. "Ron, please don't do this. I'll do it myself,"she said. She faced Malfoy. "Well,Malfoy, looks like we're going to have to get used to each other.How about we settle on some rules when we get to our tower?"  
Malfoy shrugged. "Whatever, muddy,"he said. "Good luck with Weaslehead,I can't believe you actually want to be together,it's nauseating."

He left, closing the door behind him. Hermione made a frustrated noise. "That turd,"she said. Ron nodded. "You did a good job standing up for yourself, though,"he said. "Thank you, Ron,"Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek.

They finally arrived at the great hall, watched the sorting, and Dumbledore introduced the school to the new head boy and girl. Hermione couldn't sit with her best friends because she had to sit with Malfoy.

When they arrived at the head tower, Hermione found her room, which was in a red and gold theme for the Gryffindor house. She guessed that Malfoy's room was themed in silver and green. Hermione went back downstairs, which was pretty fancy. There were comfortable white couches, beautiful indoor flowers, and a big screen TV. Hermione turned the TV on to the muggle music channel.The video for Usher's "Yeah"was playing.

"What the hell are you watching, Granger?"Malfoy asked. "Some pathetic muggle music video?"Hermione shook her head. "No,"she said, "it's not pathetic, and yes it is a muggle music video.This is the muggle music channel, in fact."Malfoy rolled his eyes. "God,"he said, "muggle music is so annoying."Hermione frowned. "What do YOU know about it?"She demanded. Malfoy took the channel changer from her and sat down on another couch, and switched the channel. "There,"he said, "that's much better than that crap you were watching."Hermione glared at him. "Will you STOP insulting every muggle thing you hear about?God, you're like a racist."

"Whatever,"Malfoy said, and continued to watch a Weird Sisters music video. Hermione grumbled and went back up to her room.

_September 1-9:30 pm_

_Well I must say, my head tower is very fancy! I really like it.The only bad thing about it is of course, Malfoy.I have a feeling he's going to try and take over everything just because he's in Slytherin.Sigh.Some people are so pathetic,like him.Well, goodnight, I'll write in here tomorrow.-Hermione_

(reviews are much appreciated,thanks!)


	3. the second day back

Sorry..I called chapter2 "malfoy" instead of "school"..I'll just call it "malfoy"instead like it says..well here's the next one!

Chapter 3

Hermione got dressed the next morning and left before Malfoy was even up. She wanted to see Harry and Ron, so she waited downstairs at the Gryffindor common room (Ron gave her the password). People were slowly starting to come down.

Finally after 10 minutes, Harry and Ron came down, and smiled when they saw Hermione sitting on one of the couches. "Morning, baby,"Ron said, "good sleep?"

"Surprisingly, yes,"Hermione answered. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to handle living in the same tower with him."Ron nodded sympathetically. "I know how you feel,"he said. "I don't think I'd last if I had to share one with Pansy Parkinson."Hermione giggled. "That would show how scared you were of Slytherins, though,"Harry said. "No, it'll just show that they're evil enough to torture a Gryffindor,"Ron said. "Well, there's that too,"Hermione said. "Come on, let's go downstairs,"Harry said.

The three of them sat themselves down next to Fred, George, Lee, Parvati, and Lavender, and ate their breakfast. "Mione, want to come watch quidditch practice this afternoon?"Ron asked. "I don't know, Ron, I might have a lot of homework to do,"Hermione answered. "It's only the first day!"Ron said. "Well, it's our last year,"Hermione said. "Aw, come on,"Ron said, "you can bring your homework and do it while watching us."

"I guess that would be okay,"Hermione said. Later, after their lessons, they headed over to the quidditch pitch. Ron was still the keeper. He glanced over at Hermione, who was already doing her potions essay.

Hermione looked up ten minutes later, and saw her boyfriend up in the air with the rest of the team. He looked so hot, on his broomstick with his shaggy red-gold hair blowing in the wind. He looked at her, and smiled. Hermione smiled back and blew a kiss for him. She watched him play with the rest of the team, and made a few good saves. After the practice, she went down to the pitch from the stands. "Good job,"she said. "That was a good practice." Ron smiled at her. "You enjoyed it?"He asked. She nodded. He put an arm around her and held her close to him. On their way back to the castle, they saw Ginny. "Hi,"Harry said. "Hi,"Ginny said, blushing slightly pink. Harry noticed her eyes again, which had shimmery pale blue eye shadow. "Wow, your eyes are really pretty,"Hermione said, "what did you do to them?"

"Pale blue shimmery eye shadow,"Ginny said. She smiled at them. "See you later,"she said. Harry sighed. Why couldn't she just say what was on her mind?He liked her a lot..and he was sure she liked him, too. "Ron, your sister's acting a little funny,"Harry said, "what's up with her?"Ron looked at him. "Well, she seems a bit shy around you these days,"he said. "I noticed there was something going on too,"Hermione said.

Harry sighed. "But I don't understand why she won't say anything.She knows that I like her, well, at least as a friend."

"That won't do anything, will it?"Hermione said, "if you only show that you'rejust a friend to her, she'll think you're not interested in her at all."Harry nodded. "I'll try harder,"he said. "Good,"Ron said, "I think you two would look cute together."Hermione nodded in agreement.

Later in the evening, Harry watched Ginny from his seat. He was doing his homework with Ron. Her eyes were really very pretty, they shimmered in the light. She was also doing her homework. "I'll be right back,"Harry said to Ron, who nodded. He went over to Ginny. "Hi,"he said. She looked up at him and blushed. "Oh..hi,"she said. "What are you working on?"Harry asked. "Oh...a charms essay,"she answered. "Where's your friends?"Harry asked. "They're at the library,"Ginny answered, "I didn't need to go."Harry smiled at her, and she smiled shyly back. "See you,"Harry said. "Bye,"Ginny said, and watched him go back to Ron. She sighed. He was so good-looking. He would be even more so if he didn't wear glasses.

Meanwhile...

Hermione was up in her tower studying transfiguration. Malfoy was just chilling on the couch watching the magic music channel. "Told you Granger, this is way better than that muggle shit you watch,"he said. Hermione made a frustrated noise. "Just don't talk to me, okay?I have a lot of work to do! I'm surprised YOU aren't doing the transfiguration essay!"She snapped at him. "Oooh, I'm so scared,"Malfoy said sarcastically. "Hahaha,"Hermione said sarcastically back.

"So why aren't you doing it?"Hermione asked. "Maybe because I'm going to do it later,"Malfoy answered. Hermione rolled her eyes. Typical Malfoy, she thought. An hour later, Hermione went up to bed.

_September 2_

_The first day of school went well. I woke up, went to the Gryffindor tower, and waited for Harry and Ron. Then we went to our classes.After that, I went to Ron and Harry's quidditch practice, and did my potions essay. Ron is the sweetest boyfriend. He touches me a lot, and it gives me a good feeling. Ginny and Harry definitely have something going on between them.I hope Harry will make the first move cause I'm not sure if Ginny's wanting to do it herself. Malfoy is annoying as ever. All I see him do is chill on the couches watching the magic music channel. What IS his problem? Doesn't he know that he is now in seventh year and has to do a LOT of work to graduate from this school? You can't just chill all the time and expect to graduate. I guess I'm sounding too parent-y.Maybe that's not a good thing. But if Malfoy's not going to do his homework, well it's his loss. Goodnight-Hermione._


	4. a surprise

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I can't find my story in the Hermione/Draco stories! Can someone tell me what number it is? Thanks!

A few weeks passed,and Draco and Hermione were still angry at each other,and arguing. Finally,Hermione decided to take action to show who was boss.  
"See you guys later,"she told Harry and Ron, and went up to her tower. She was glad that Draco wasn't in the room. _Perfect, _she thought. She turned on the TV and watched some muggle music videos. When Draco came in, she was watching the video "Everybody's fool". "Granger, turn that shit off!"Draco said. "It's horrible!"  
"Sorry,"Hermione said, "I'm not listening to you anymore."She turned the volume way up but not so loud that it would hurt her own ears. Then she had a good idea. She started to sing loudly along with the song. "_Without the mask,where will you hide? Can't find yourself, lost in your LIES!"_Hermione sang. Draco turned and glared at her. "Mudblood, didn't you hear what I just said?" Hermione smiled and continued singing.

Later that evening, Hermione was doing her homework, and again Draco was chilling, watching the Singing Sorceress on TV. "Draco,turn that off! I'm trying to concentrate!"She snapped. "Okay, Granger, calm-what did you just call me?"Draco asked. Hermione blushed. "Oh my god!"She said, putting a hand over her mouth.  
"I didn't mean it,"she said. Draco sighed. "You know what? How about we just call each other whatever we want?"He said. "No, Dra-I mean, Malfoy! We're HEAD BOY AND GIRL. We have to co-operate with each other! Or else we can't work together, and I'm going to have to ask Dumbledore to get someone else to be head boy! Which,by the way, I should have done weeks ago,"she added. "Whatever,Granger,"Draco said. Suddenly Hermione heard a knock. She went to answer whoever it was.  
"Harry! Ron! Come on in!"She said pleasantly. "Is he here?"Ron asked in a tone of dislike. "Unfortunately,yes,"Hermione answered, "but we can ignore him."

"Nice place you got here,"Ron said. "Thanks,"Hermione said. "Yeah,"Draco added, "better than your house!"Hermione glared at him. "Ignore him,"she said to Ron.  
"What's up?"Hermione asked her friends. "Nothing much,"Harry said, "it's kind of boring without you, so we decided to come and visit." Hermione smiled. "That's nice,"she said, "you can come in anytime!" Draco groaned (but not loud enough for them to hear him). The three other friends hung out until it was time for bed.

OnE wEeK lAtEr...

Hermione came to her head tower, said the password "peardrop" and walked in to see Draco and some blonde girl practically sucking the faces off one another on one of the couches. "What the hell are you doing?"She shrieked without stopping herself.  
Draco and the girl froze, and just stared at her in surprise. "Oh hello, _Hermione,_"Draco said. "Nice to have you walk in here!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, it's MY tower as well!"She said. "You two could be snogging your faces off in your bedroom so I wouldn't be disturbed with the image stuck in my head!"  
"Why would you be disturbed?"Draco asked. Hermione gasped and blushed pink. The blonde girl laughed.  
"Who the hell is SHE, any way?"Hermione asked. "I don't know her."  
"Oh, this is my new girlfriend, Judy from Ravenclaw,"Draco answered. Hermione felt a little angry. "So it's okay to date Ravenclaws but not Gryffindors?"She snapped.  
"Duh, Granger,what's wrong with you? If I went out with you I'd be dead,"Draco said. "OBVIOUSLY,"he added, "now will you mind leaving my girl and I alone?"  
Judy sniggered at Hermione and continued with Draco. Hermione felt extremely hurt. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. She shouldn't care if Draco had a girlfriend. But for some reason she did. Was she starting to fall for him before she could stop herself?

_Hi there,  
Oh my god, what's wrong with me?I just walked in to see Draco with a new girlfriend from Ravenclaw.They looked like they were close to biting each other's lips off. Eww, disgusting. The reason why I said "what's wrong with me" is because I know I don't like it, but...but I think I'm falling in LOVE with Draco.  
Me! Can you believe it? I don't know what was going on...I just suddenly felt myself attracted to him! Oh god, please help me.  
I don't know what to do.  
-Hermione_


End file.
